Akari Sakura
Akari Sakura (桜あかり; Sakura Akari) is the human partner of Labra and Ruby in Jewelpet Tinkle. Appearance Akari has shoulder-length, brown hair and round, green eyes. She ties her hair into a high-side ponytail with pink and white ribbons. Her usual outfit consists of a pink jacket over a plain, white shirt. She wears a light blue skirt with white ankle socks and pink and white runners. Her outfit also includes a brown belt accessorized with her Jewel Charm. When entering an important part of the Magic Academy, Akari wears a light-pink cape decorated with a crescent moon that can be summoned by Halite's spell. Miria states that the cape is like the school's uniform. Personality Akari is usually shy, quiet and she often gets embarrassed easily around her classmates and long-time crush, Yuuma Jinnai. She is actually really friendly and was able to get along with Miria and Sara very well. One of Akari's many dreams is to draw manga and she usually scribbles drawings in her notebooks, she is also trying to live up to her beautiful and talented sister, Monica Sakura which is the main reason she has trouble making friends in school. Though she carries many dreams, she already gave up on all of them including to win the Jewel Star Grand Prix and instead, cheered on the dreams of the people around her. However, Akari started to have faith in her own self after she entered the Magic Academy and met people that were just like her, but worked much harder to achieve their own dreams. After realizing that everyone and even her own sister has their own problems, Akari started to work harder towards her dreams and became a girl who believed anything was possible if she tried. Plot Akari Sakura is an aspiring manga artist and a student of the Winston Academy as well as the younger sister of Monica Sakura, a famous teen and the student council president in middle school. She's bright, gentle, shy, often embarrassed, and lives with her parents. Her dad is a shipbuilding architect while her mom is the chief editor at a magazine. Because of her older sister's popularity, Akari developed an inferiority complex and jealousy to her sister. She first met Ruby on the beach when waiting for the bus. At first, Akari thought Ruby couldn't understand her, but as they got to know each other, Ruby begins to understand how hard Akari's life is and how sad and miserable she can be. Akari later realizes that the feelings of her heart matches Ruby's after a Jewel Charm appears on her hand. She then enters the Magic Academy and becomes a student there, with Ruby as her partner. Akari has goals to win the championship with Ruby in the Jewel Star Grand Prix and to earn the title of being a Jewel Star, though she has a lot of competition for that. Her wishes are to be with Yuuma and to be a famous manga artist. She is very friendly and eventually become friend with Miria, Sara, Leon and Nicola. Akari has a huge crush on Yuuma, her classmate, whom she met in elementary school. She is extremely shy around him that she can barely have a decent conversation with him. However, she finally confesses to him that she likes him and wants to be the perfect girl for him. In the next several episodes, their relationship is uncertain since she has yet to hear his reply. They became closer when he learns about the Jewelpets and helps her in situations. On Valentine's Day, he finally confesses his love to her, and by the final episode, it is presumed that they are a couple as in the opening song of the ova, we see that Akari and Yuuma are holding hands and we can see, or guess, that they are on a date at a festival. Akari also shared a special bond with Yuma's twin sister, Alma. At first, Akari mistakens that Alma is the alter ego of Yuma due to Alma being in disguise as a boy. After learning the past of Alma and her plan, Akari tried to persuade her to let up of her hatred, but to no avail. In Episode 51, seeing Alma suffered due to the evil magic of Battest, Akari decided to take on the evil magic herself so that Alma would be free from the influence of the evil magic, with the price of she being pulled into the coldness and loneliness of the magic. This finally opened the heart of Alma, who enchanted the spell of happiness to purge her and the Jewelland of the evil magic. In the end, she attended the same middle-school as Akari and Yuma, and has started a new life in Human World. She also used the happiness spell to wakeup Lady Fealina. She wanted to disappear Magic Unlike the other magicians in Jewel Land, Akari's magic reach it's full potential when she has someone or something she must protect. Her magic amplified by Labra, allowing herself to use magic other magicians cannot. Along with Ruby and Labra she can use magic through her Jewel Charm, also changing her attire to her own pink magician's outfit when using Jewel Flash. She uses Jewel Flash when she feels the need to protect something, otherwise she uses it for the Jewel Star Grand Prix. Trivia * Akari has the same Spanish voice actress as Rinko Kougyoku from the original Jewelpet. * In Episode 33, Akari confessed her love to Yuuma. * In Episode 51, Akari becomes the new Jewel Star. * In Episode 52, Akari decides her three wishes: ** To Ruby that they will meet again someday ** To her friends that they will continue to be friends forever ** To the whole of Jewelland that everyone will become great magicians ** That the clothes she is wearing in the picture when she was small is similar to the clothes she usually wears. *Akari's favorite foods are Ice Creams and Cake but she doesn't like carrots. *In the Arabic dub her name meant "Princess." Gallery 839248.jpg 206364 104152603002933 100002245806458 37647 5253425 n.jpg 68637 385885524830106 1916901375 n.jpg 133255 125951787468043 100001596660509 195737 2415459 o.jpg 201721 201320099890482 100000374802660 601135 6975827 o.jpg 406021 323835757701750 1349862568 n.jpg 180042 183215698381854 100000802741385 353853 6691750 n.jpg 195176.jpg 600 822160.jpg 206471 201126206576538 100000374802660 600035 1292920 n.jpg 206811 104176243000569 100002245806458 37986 6297676 n.jpg 201530 201308576558301 100000374802660 600971 6883300 o.jpg 200831 201125936576565 100000374802660 600028 4228154 o.jpg 199659 104176203000573 100002245806458 37984 3136829 n.jpg 188851 1587239090519 1522051444 31148727 6627738 n.jpg 180552 181803565189734 100000802741385 345705 2984174 n.jpg 209715 201318466557312 100000374802660 601086 3919430 o.jpg JPT Eyecatch 1.jpg|Akari's First Eyecatch (The show's first eyecatch) JPT Eyecatch 2.jpg|Akari's Second Eyecatch tv1270255161283.jpg|Akari's introduction in the first episode. e77335c2.jpg|OBJECTION! tumblr_mqjxtxWVJG1ss8ecbo1_1280.jpg|Akari's imagination how she would look like if she wears the wedding dress. ruru1292118977998.jpg|Akari's Final Transformation 14wa07-83eaf.jpg jewelpet-tinkle-01-mp4_20100409_111137.jpg|Akari as seen in the ending sequence OkRTq.jpg|Akari as seen revealing her dreams tv1287795037185.jpg|Akari when was a little child Sakura_Akari_full_196078.jpg|Akari waving to Yuuma at school U6Rpql.jpg|Akari Imagining that she and Yuuma gets married. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sakura Family Category:Female Jewelpets